From dust Redux
by ThatTallGuy
Summary: The world is a big place and not all is know about it, from it's past to it's future come and follow Naruto as he learn the secrets of this world and make some friends and more along the way. Naru/harem little Sasuke bashing


**A/N: Hello and welcome, this has been awhile for a few of you if your reading this you probably know that this is a rewrite of my first work if not then let me tell you.**

**I felt that my first work I feel had a lot of potential but was stifled by my own experience which was nonexistent at the time, now I feel like I can do this story right. First no major OC's that are too important to the plot, with original Grimm possibly being the exception of course and a proper planned out story, arc and character interactions. To clarified every arc has all it major and many of its minor moments planned out fully, be it how the relationships work, the fights and even some of the omakes are planned.**

**That all said let's do this justice and have a good time shall we?**

**From Dust Redux Chapter 1: once upon a time**

Remnant a world full of mysteries and history forgotten to time, a world full of so much adventure and horror it would boggle one's mind. This is the world we live in.

Many of us thought we knew our world, nothing left to explore but the land held back from us from our ancient enemy the Grimm, a unending horde of beasts that seeks to destroy all that is Human or Faunus in its path, the darkness of the world if one was to be melodramatic. But fate has a tendency to prove people wrong and such is where our story starts.

The elemental nations a land that would seem magical to many who never seen it, but to its residents it is nothing new. The ability to bend elements to their will or summoning great and powerful beings that would fight for them, and those were the somewhat basic to them.

And what did these people call themselves? They many names but most called themselves Shinobi.

But this land had another treasure, one that those that call the elemental nations took for granted.

There was no Grimm.

It is not known why there are no Grimm on this continent. Perhaps the people banded and ended this treat to their home, perhaps the gods blessed these lands and made it Grimm free, or It could even be just luck. Whatever I may be, this land was a dream for the outside world.

But it was far from paradise...

Without the Grimm emotion were free and thanks to that, humanity's cruelty.

In their history, those with power abused it. Be it for greed, lust or plain insanity. And so, fear and anger came to those effected, which turned to conflict hurting not only those abusers but others as well. Leading to a cycle of hurt, hate and retaliation leading to its final conclusion.

War

That said the rest of the world, although at peace had its own problems. Mostly in the form of one thing.

Discrimination.

Yes, for all its ideas of equality, justice and unity. The nations outside the elemental nations, the four kingdoms although advocates of said values, barely enforced them. This caused divides that even most in the Elemental nations would find not only excessive but also disgusting, even Kiri for at least their hate had reason with bloodthirsty clans like the Kaguya. But like their past all these acts would lead to war.

One that would shape the kingdoms and give its unstable but long peace existence.

It was all most a tragedy if one was to think about it, both side reaching for the other but never reaching, unknowing of the others gifts and plights.

Yes, unknowing for like I just said we thought the world known, as such is the plight of hubris. For the kingdoms a paradise unknown and for the elemental only monsters out beyond.

But that not this story at least not yet, no this is a story of discovery and all the majesty, and horror's it can bring.

And the cause of this story?

Dust.

**Konoha council chambers**

"So, this so called 'dust' has be discovered in one of our mines?" Said an old wizened voice.

"Yes, two miners dead by burns from fire and five were extremely injured by frostbite. All witnesses said the same thing they found a small cavern with multi coloured crystals, some miner tried to gather or mine round them and the crystals well... reacted, violently." Said another man feeling all the eyes in the room staring at him.

"Jiraya-san" said the old voice once more. "How much of a threat is there?"

Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin sighed. "I told you already, we're screwed if we don't do something."

Around him voice muttered many in worry, some in neutral tone and one or two in opportunity. No surprise to him.

All around him were the members of Konoha's council gathered here after a discovery that he warned his Sensei and student about.

"Maybe Jiraiya but You haven't told us how?" That voice questioned.

He sighed as he looked toward the voice, he saw four people, Homura, Kohura, Danzo, and Tsunade. But only Tsunade and Danzo were of any real importance.

He gained a look of seriousness, a look he had been using too much today. "What do you want me to tell you? The fact that the material is the elements turned into crystal or in a powered or the fact if any nation learnt about it?"

"Both would be helpful."

He sighed once more he was getting too old for this shit.

"Dust is the elements given physical form like I just said, fire, Ice, wind you name it, it's probably has a dust matching it. And it volatile as you can tell from the reports, so mining it is going to be difficult."

He could feel all eye on him, listening to every word he said.

"As for why we're in trouble, Dust can be used to make powerful weapons. If we us it other nations may catch wind of the stuff and invade, and if we try to hide the Dust, other villages may still find out about it and try to take it for themselves to see what it does and then invade to get the stuffs. As you can tell either options leaves use in trouble."

The sound of people once again surrounded him, more loudly than as if their very whispers were shouts.

"Enough!" Said Tsuande with authority only few had, he had to admit for the short time she had become hokage she did build her rep quick.

"Jiraiya, while I appreciate you trying to show how bad things are, could you give a solution instead of making half this council have a heart attack!" the Blond sannin firmly stated.

Small mutter permeated the room again but quitter than last time, perhaps to try and not draw their hokage's ire.

"well Hime there is one option."

She narrowed her eyes "these so-called kingdoms, Jiraiya you know less than a day ago I would have called you crazy if it wasn't for sensei's and your gaki's notes."

"Better question, WHY didn't Sandaime-sama or Yondaime-sama tell us about these places? I find it odd that they kept it a secret." questioned Homura slightly perplex that his old teammate didn't tell them something this groundbreaking.

"The wars, the Kyuubi attack, take your pick both of them had to deal with them and had to clean up after them. They believed that they didn't have the resources or man power to deal with them. Kami in many ways we still don't the only reason I'm even mentioning them is because they maybe our only hope." Answered Jiraiya looking worried as he heard the room break out into whispers once more.

"So, your suggesting we contact the kingdoms?"

"Kami no! That's a sure-fire way to bring war to the whole continent quicker that that Minato-kuns Hiraishin! No, we need to be stealthy. Or we'll be fighting the kingdoms and I can tell neither sides odd are good."

"So, a sneak and snatch then of their technology then." said, no stated Danzo, Jiraiya could tell he was thinking of something and he knew it wasn't good. But he wasn't the problem at the moment.

"Pretty much."

"any estimate on how long this mission will take?"

"Years, and I'll need to take someone with me."

"Who?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

whispering went around the room again even bringing the shinobi clans into it.

"Why would one our most important shinobi be needed for this mission?"

Now one would think that Naruto would be hated by the village for holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him, that would true for the most part but the council no! The council was different, every member was not only the best at what they did but also knowledgeable about the shinobi way, and more than just codes and ideals but also in jutsu and chakra.

Everyone knew how seals worked, they knew the benefits and cons of a Jinchuriki AND they most definitively knew of his lineage, they didn't hate Naruto, nor did they all like him. But they knew how important he was, and so kept a close eye on him.

"WHY do you need our most valuable asset Jiraiya? With the recent attack Naruto is not only a deterrent for other villages not to attack us in our weaker state and! Is politicly important since as he considered a hero to several group. Or would you like to be the one to explain to our diplomates why he's not on the continent!" said one member of the council, a high-ranking merchant who had resent investments from Naruto and his team have been, that brought a lot of money into his and the villages pockets.

"Well I don't want to break international clan laws that will get me executed and the village in a shit show." muttering and shouts went silent after that, in his eyes that was a good thing.

He had their full attention.

"Explain." said Tsunade giving him a look telling him to, well explain.

"I will in a second but I need your permission for me and Naruto to do this mission first, or I can't without breaking clan laws since it involves Uzumaki secrets."

A pause came from Tsunade as she made her decision.

"Okay but with a few conditions."

**Konoha Hospital, private patient room hours later**

"This suck's" groaned a young males voice full of energy and curiosity waiting to get out.

"I know Naruto, but what can you do? Doctors' orders and all, I think it best that you enjoy the quite while you can." another older voice said with a lazy but wiser tone as well as with the sound of book page turning with the end of the man's comment.

Naruto sighed and grumbled as he scratches on of his bandages on his arm, he hated hospitals for many reasons, boredom, needles.

His own thoughts...

Now he couldn't help but think of person that put him in this room Sasuke Uchiha, his teammate, friend and rival. Him and Sasuke didn't have what you call a normal friendship, but given how life had treated the two fourteen-year old's it was no surprise. Him, Naruto hated because of the kyuubi was sealed into him when he was born becoming ostracized by nearly all of Konoha. And Sasuke, the kid whose brother kill his whole clan in one night and then tortured by his said brother by ensnaring him in a genjutsu showing his family's murder over and over again.

It was no surprise that the two of them had... social difficulties.

The two became friends... if you could call it that at first out a mutual respect after the Uchiha massacre, even then it wasn't exactly as easy as saying they were pals. No, to most it would seem that they hated one another but he always felt a level of respect to the Uchiha who always seemed to do the same in his own odd ways.

But after Sasuke tried to kill him he couldn't help but look back and think was more it may have been a one-way street...

"Oi Naruto, stop mopping it doesn't suit you. You're not Sasuke."

*Twitch*

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a look that would scare less men. "What that meant to mean ya old cyclops!"

But Kakashi just flipped a page just looking uninterested as he replied. "your brooding like I just said, I know your upset about Sasuke but you did all you could to try and bring him back. Our do I have to remind you why you're in that bed in the first place."

Naruto flinched at that and grumbled. "I wasn't brooding I was thinking, there's a difference."

Kakashi deadpanned "could have fooled me."

Before the fourteen-year-old could retort the door to the room opened with Tsunade and Jiraiya in the doorway with a fairly seriously look on their face.

But Naruto being slightly peeved at Kakashi for calling him Sasuke 2.0 decided to have a little fun.

"Yo Baa-chan, Ero-Sannin."

Much to their displeasure if their quickly changed expressions of annoyance were to be believed. "If I didn't just heal you gaki, you'd spend another week in that bed."

The blond just grinned. "Blame Kakashi, he just told me to stop being serious."

A playful glare was sent to the silver haired Jonin by the two sages who looked slightly embarrassed but none the less uninterested.

"Is that so?" questioned Jiraiya as his brow twitched looking between the two.

"He was acting like my more difficult student." Kakashi elaborated... in his eyes anyways.

"Difficult student?"

"our recent runaway, it appears that he had payed less attention to what I to taught him and his teammates."

Jiraiya just nodded as he turned his head to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we need to talk it's important."

Naruto blinked hearing his sensei's tone, it was serious like when he was talking about the Akatsuki or Orchimaru.

"I'll take that as my que to leave then." Kakashi said as he got up to leave.

"You probably what to stay here Kakashi." Tsunade said lifting her hand to stop him as he moved.

He blinked at the hokage and nodded moving back to the seat he was just on as she turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Well before we get down to business, congratulations are in order gaki."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well because you're a Chuunin now."

"Eeehhhh!"

Jiraiya smiled at the look of his little pupil, he had to say his reactions were the best sometimes. "Yep as of a few hours a go hime and the council decided to promote your ass from a run of the mill Genin to slightly more important Chuunin."

"But why! I Failed to bring the Teme back!"

Tsunade cocked her eyebrow slightly. "So, helping liberating a few countries, knocking out a Hyuuga after he closed your tenketsu, defeating a unstable jinchuriki AND assisting against orochimaru with his top ball licker isn't enough to be promoted? Crap Jiraiya-chan I think we maybe under qualified for our job."

Jiraiya just started to laugh and Kakashi just smirked behind his mask as Naruto just blinked. "W-what?"

Tsunade just smirked as she looked at Naruto. "What you thought just because you failed a mission you don't deserve a promotion? Gaki, I know most civilians and a number of our less useful shinobi have a dislike for you and a hard-on for a sociopathic Uchiha. I can tell you those in power have a better outlook on things. And what you have done for the village is more than some Jonin can hope for the Village, say what you want you earned it Gaki!"

As the older in the room laughed or smiled at the gawking teen, said teen soon shook his head and looked at the fellow blonde.

"So... Baachan hate to break the atmosphere but, what's so important?"

As soon as she heard him her look changed from amusement to one of the upmost seriousness.

"A mission... and the fact we have to tell you something very personal."

"personal?"

"Your parentage Naruto, well at least half of it."

His eyes widened in shock and stuttered "M-m-my..."

"You mother to be exact Naruto, so calm down and we'll answer any question you have." said Jiraiya

Naruto not trusting his voice nodded, he had so many questions about his parents but didn't know where to start, funny given how many years they ran though his head.

So being quite will do to know where to start.

"Your mother is called Kushina Uzumaki, heiress of the of the Uzumaki clan."

His eyes widened in shock. "Clan? I'm part of the clan! Where are they then!" A large part of was happy to finally learn something about his family but he didn't expect to learn he was part of a clan! Then a dark thought entered his mind.

"D-did they abandon me?" he questioned them looking slightly sullen as he did.

"NO! Naruto, they didn't abandon you because..." said Tsunade first in shock then sadness as she continued on.

"they're dead Naruto, you are the only known living Uzumaki." finished Jiraiya solemnly.

Naruto soon gain the that look after a second of shock, great he just learnt that his family was all died.

But he just recognized something.

"Wait you said 'known' Uzumaki alive, does that mean there may some other Uzumaki out there?" with hope in his voice.

"Unlikely Naruto... Naruto do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" questioned Tsunade her brow narrowing and by the looks of it, so were the rest of the adults in the room.

"Uh, no it the first time I've heard of the clan." feeling he was missing something.

The blonde hokage almost sneered "Kakashi-san, Jiraiya-chan after this gather ANBU and the council. There something we're going to need to check."

""Hai"" the two unanimously said with the same tone of seriousness.

"I'm guessing my clan was important?"

"It was one of the main reasons Konoha exists Naruto and the fact you don't know about it means someone hid it from you and possibly... Kakashi! Also bring the Jonin sensai's we need to check if their students know about the Uzumaki clan or not, I have a feeling and I don't like it." explained Tsunade feeling pissed at whoever messed with important information, it was important for her shinobi to know about the Uzumaki.

For even now they were quite possible the most important clan in konoha, and most right now possibly don't even know it.

She then shook her head she was getting off topic, deal with Naruto first then find the bastard to crush later. They had to deal with those damn crystals first.

"Sorry Naruto-kun we're getting off the topic at hand, your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was the Uzumaki repetitive for the clan sent to our village for both traditional and political reasons before... her's and your clans' sad fate."

He blinked "wait was my clan not based in the village?"

"No, they lived in their ancestral homeland in uzu no kuni. Before it was invaded by kumo, Iwa and Kiri, they did not go down easily I'll tell you."

"..." he was silent when he heard that feeling sadness but also, pride a clan that required three major shinobi villages to end that was no small feat he didn't need to be a genius to tell you that. But as you could guess...

He'd much rather have a family.

"Before you ask yes, your mother is also no longer among the living. She died the night you were born, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." said Jiriaya with a sorrowful look, he missed her and his student with all is heart and he was not afraid to admit that.

Naruto let out his breath he didn't notice he was holding. "I guess it was too much for some hope..."

"Again, Naruto-kun I'm sorry."

The room became silent and heavy as thoughts and memoires and unspoken regrets flowed in all in the room. It was like this for a while until Naruto spoke up.

"Was that everything Baa-chan?" Tsunade flinched slightly at Naruto's tone, it didn't sound upset or angry but, hollow.

Like she was when she lost her brother, like when she couldn't save Dan.

"Not quite Naruto, there's something your mother left for you and... and a mission we need your help with."

He perked up. "What did she leave?"

Tsunade smiled as looked at his expression. "Not much unfortunately since the Kyuubi damaged a lot when you mother died, but! We were able to recover a number of items."

Naruto stare at the blonde kage as she undid a storage seal on her arm. After a fairly large puff of smoke two items fell into her hands, in her left hand was a large scroll about the same size a Jiraiya's contract scroll for the Gama clan, but coloured a rich red and trimmed with a decorative burnt orange edge with splatters of gold forming a wave pattern melding with orange. But in her other hand was a katarna, on the same size of a samurai's not the normal smaller tanto that most shinboi use or other smaller variants. The blade he couldn't see as it was sheathed in a same rich red coloured sheath with a golden butt at the tip of it but going towards the guard of the blade had a similar decoration only with a topaz gem stylized in the shape of a spiral like on the back of his Jacket. He could also see the guard and pummel of the blade where gold too, the handle though was wrapped in a rich red silk.

All in all, both looked like they were worth more this entire apartment building, probably was too.

"Um, Gaki are you okay you seem to staring intensely at the sword and scroll?" question Jiraiya.

"Were my family a bunch of rich snobs because I see a lot of gold?"

Jiraiya let out a gut retching laugh as Tsunade seemed to choke on the air in disbelief when he said that.

After a few seconds of gaining his composer back the gama-sannin. "No Naruto, although they had wealth, they didn't really show or us it unless it was something important. And those are important, have a look in the scroll Naruto and tell me what you see."

Giving Jiraiya a look of questioning he turn to Tsunade who still had the scroll in hand, who was looking at him. She soon gave Naruto a nod and gave Naruto the scroll, he gently grasped the scroll noting it felt far lighter than the scroll of sealing or the Gama contract scroll. As soon as he opened the scroll, he noticed something familiar, like he learned a small amount from kakashi-sensai familiar.

"Seals?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he turned towards the silvered haired jonin who was just doing an eye-smile.

"So, Kakashi-san showed you some seals then?"

"Yeah but only basic ones like storage or explosive."

Shaking his head Jiraiya went back on track. "anyway Naruto, that scroll contains a seal interictal to the mission that, without it can't happen. Which is bad."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "how bad."

"Possible war bad, and before you ask, I can't tell you what the mission is unless you accept. Sorry Naruto the council tied our hands on this one."

The young blonde sighed. "basically, fine if I do, damned if I don't huh? Was gonna accept anyways to stop whatever war could have started, so what's the mission?"

The two sannin smiled at his response, he was definitely Kushina's kid alright.

"Well Naruto were leaving the continent to grab information and technology that uses a powerful material that other nations may want. You got that?" said Jiraiya giving a slightly playful look at his newest student want to see a certain reaction.

"Huh?" that one, right there.

Tsunade shook her head and lightly slapped her old teammate on the back of the head. "Sorry this perv can't be serious. but yes, you are leaving the continent to gather information with Jiraiya, as well as being trained of course. Now this is a S-ranked secret at the moment so do go blabber mouthing about it but there are four kingdoms outside the elemental nation's most people know."

She paused for a second, looking, no reading at Naruto expressions, first was confusion, then shock, a seriousness she only seen a few times and finally confusion again.

And he was about to ask a question.

"But isn't there only monsters out there? And why do we need to get information about them? Are they going to attack?"

Jiraiya interrupted her before she could answer, but she didn't complain. He could explain it better than her in this case since he knew about this stuff for years compared to just know hours ago.

"Yes, Naruto you are right, there are monsters outside the elemental nations. They're known as Grimm to them and as to why we need to go the kingdoms, it because we discovered a powerful material that they use for everything, transport, communications... weapons. We're worried if any other nation learns about this stuff, they may invade to get a hold of it. This stuff is as useful and dangerous Naruto if it goes into the right or wrong hands. That's why we need to go, and that scroll contains the only know way to get us back home."

Naruto blinked as he turned his gaze to the scroll. "Wait, get us back?"

The sannin paused before replying. "Let's say there's somethings better seen than said."

The blonde Uzumaki raised an eyebrow, something had been doing a lot today and replied. "Right, wel anyways when are we going?"

"Two weeks, one week for you heal and another for you to prepare and say your goodbyes. We'll be gone for a few years for this mission."

"Wait! YEAR?! How long is it going to be!"

"Four years."

"Four years!" he nearly shouted, what about his friends, Sakura.

Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun this needed, I know you want to be with your friends and get Sasuke back but this important. I will also be training you on this mission doing double duty with the Akatsuki seemingly halting their hunt for you and the other Jinchuuriki for the time being."

The blonde paused and thought for a minute after a minute of silence till he gained a serious look. "okay then what do I tell the others then? Training trip or something else?"

The white haired sannin just smirked. "Training trip will work, say that I want to teach you some secret jutsu or something. Just say you farewells for now and enjoy you time with your friend before you leave."

"You don't need to tell me Ero-Sannin." Naruto smirked right back at the old hermit.

Off to the side he noticed off to the side he noticed Kakashi eye smiling at him. "Well Naruto congratulations, looks I can't call you one a adorable little Genin now you're a chuunin. I think a celibration is in order, maybe we can use it a farewell party too, since we won't be seeing you for a while."

"Oh, what are you talking about Kakashi-san?" question Jiraiya with a smile too big to be an innocent one.

The lazy sensai's expression changed to one of confusion and dread. "Huh?"

Tsunade seeing what her old teammate was doing had a very similar smile. "Me and everyone on the council didn't like idea of these two knuckleheads leaving the continent by themselves so we decided to send a jonin with them, and guess who been chosen. And don't worry about Sakura-chan, she's asked to be trained as a medical nin and I'm happy to help her."

Kakashi almost robotically turned to his head to the gama sannin who still smiling said.

"Well Kakashi-san, sorry to say this but pack your bags we're going on a trip.

The silver scarecrow gazed at him for a solid minute before saying one word in his lazy tone.

"Shit"

Naruto just laughed out loud hearing that.

**Chapter 1 end**

**A/N: again, it really has been awhile hasn't it? To an extent I feel happy and sad about this chapter, I really haven't been able to write for a while and feel that I've rusted but have started to get it off.**

**Other than that, let's talk story. First RWBY, the direction the series has went has actually helped a bit with my plan. That said this will have major deviations and alterations in this story to fit how both worlds fit into each other. Second is that the harem will not change, there will be no other character added or removed so please don't ask.**

**Third and most important is less on the story itself and more to do with me, as you can gather, I haven't been writing for a while. I won't say why but I will say it had to take the back foot for a while as life decides to ruin any normal routine people get regularly... I can imagine the comments and privates going 'no shit Sherlock' but beside the point is that update maybe irregular but I will still try to update as regular as I possibly can.**

**Now that all said and done, I hope you enjoyed and have a pleasant day... and oh by the way, I'M BACK BITCHES!**


End file.
